After He's Gone
by Amie87
Summary: This is basically about what happens after Voldemort is killed. Starts summer 6th year, HHr rated for later content.


True Dreams

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that are familiar neither do I own Hogwarts, or anything to do with it. They are owned by J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

H/Hr, this story takes place following their sixth year at Hogwarts. Voldemort has been defeated and Harry has won. But he has been left with many emotional scars. Several people very close have died. (Several flashbacks)

Chapter One: Flashback

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

He stood beside the window gazing out. Thinking hard of what was happening and had happened. He'd destroyed Voldemort less then 3 months ago. He shuddered at the thought that he'd used the worse curse available, _AVADA KEDAVARA _the killing curse. He remembered the moment as though it'd happened recently.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦Flashback♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Get over here boy!" Voldemort screamed at him, wand rose poised to cause torture. But Harry refused to allow anymore torture. Most people he loved were gone already because of the Dark Lord's hold on the world.

Suddenly Harry jumped from his position behind a boulder and yelled, "Crucio!" The light streamed out hitting Voldemort squarely in the chest. Voldemort screamed out in pain as the curse hit him. Harry glanced around at those who surrounded him, his friends, and his teachers. Behind Voldemort stood his Death Eaters, those that remained anyways after the Order's work. Harry released the wand's bond with Voldemort's chest and flung himself behind the boulder once again. He heard a scream behind but didn't bother look behind him as he got up the last of his courage and running from behind the boulder screamed the fatal avada kedavara curse. The green jet flew out of his wand and connected with Voldemort. Slowly the Dark Lord fell, already dead. There was no coming back from the killing curse. Voldemort was gone and never to return. Suddenly a bright light shot up in the sky and the hovering dark clouds disappeared, the Dark Mark in the air dissipated, as though never there. Harry dropped to the ground on his knees, his scar's pain completely gone, never to return. The Death Eaters had fled the scene immediately leaving the man's body on the ground.

The reign of terror was over.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦End Flashback♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Harry heard a pecking on his window and quickly opened it letting Hedwig and several other owls in. Harry wasn't staying at Privet Drive anymore. There was no need, the fear was over. He had his own little apartment in Hogsmeade but at the moment was staying Gimmauld cleaning Sirius's stuff out. Harry sat down on the bed, taking the letters from the owls, one he assumed was the school owl with his seventh year letter. Another, Pig, and the last a beautiful black owl with silver tips on her wings, this was Angel Hermione's new owl. He opened the one from school it stated he was Head Boy for Gryffindor and Hermione was Head Girl. Harry had also been for the last year and this year Quidditch captain. He left it to the side moving to the letter from Hermione and eagerly ripped it open. Inside he read;

**Harry,**

**Hi I hope your summer is going good. Mine's great, Australia is very interesting. There's a huge witch/wizard population here with a good wizarding school. Anyways Mum and Dad aren't happy I'm writing you just as we're boarding the plane to come back but thought I'd let you know that Lupin is going to pick me up and bring me to Grimmauld. So I'll see you soon. There's something I need to tell you when I get there.**

**Love **

**Hermione Granger**

He smiled as he set aside Hermione's letter knowing she'd be there in about 3 or 4 hours. Harry whistled as he climbed down the stairs and entered the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was cooking dinner. "Hi Mrs. Weasley, Hermione should be here in 3 or 4 hours. Maybe less depending on how they come from the airport." Harry said to her getting a cup of butterbeer. He sipped it as he sat on a stool.

"Hi Harry, dinner will be ready before she arrives but we'll save something for her and Remus." Mrs. Weasley said giving him a motherly hug. Harry nodded and glanced around.

"Where's Ron?" He figured Ron was probably in the huge backyard (which was concealed by different types of spells from Muggles) flying or doing something else.

"He's flying around on Buckbeak." She told him, rolling dough between her palms and the counter. Harry nodded and after finishing his butterbeer went out the back door and called up to Ron asking him to come down.

Ron flew down beside Harry, his girlfriend Jade Henderson behind him. Jade's parents were also in the Order. She had been living in Australia with her family. Harry greeted them both after bowing to Buckbeak. "Hey Harry when's Hermione getting here?" Ron asked winking at Harry. Harry knew why too. Ron knew Harry had feelings for Hermione that went beyond friendship. But how was he to face them?

A/N I hope you like it so far I know it's not that long but I want your opinion first before I continue. I promise I'm going to finish this if I get reviews that aren't all criticism.


End file.
